1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stands for supporting electronic devices and, more particularly, to stands for supporting laptop computers.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, laptop (or xe2x80x9cnotebookxe2x80x9d) computers are increasingly used for mobile and desktop-based computing. As used herein, a xe2x80x9claptop computerxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9claptopxe2x80x9d refers to a portable computer that is small enough to fit in a person""s lap. Such laptop computers typically have a flat-panel display (e.g., LCD), and may be powered by a battery within the computer. A typical laptop computer may contain a similar processor to a desktop computer, but within a much smaller enclosure, and hence may need to dissipate considerable heat.
Typically, laptop computers dissipate heat through their bottom surfaces. Such computers may include small xe2x80x9cfeetxe2x80x9d on their bottoms to provide an air gap for cooling beneath the laptop computer. However, when using a laptop on a bed or other soft surface, the air gap may not be present, and the laptop may overheat. Stands have been proposed that provide a surface on which to rest the laptop with an air gap underneath, but these stands typically maintain the laptop computer in a fixed, roughly horizontal position. Thus, such stands merely ensure that an air gap is present under the laptop when used on a lap or other soft surface.
In addition, such stands may not improve the cooling of laptop computers relative to the computers"" built-in feet, even if they provide a larger air gap. Also, with varying laptop computer sizes (e.g., from sub-notebook computers to those having large (e.g., 14+ inch) screens) and shapes (e.g., flat or curved bottom surfaces), existing laptop stands may not be compatible with different laptop models. Further, stands that orient laptops in a fixed position may not address ergonomic considerations, such as a comfort relating to keyboard tilt.
As a result, there exists a need for laptop stands that facilitate the cooling of laptops, while accommodating a wide range of laptop models and addressing ergonomic considerations.
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention address this and other needs through a rotating stand with stackable risers that may accommodate several sizes and shapes of laptop computers. The height of the risers may be adjusted to produce a range of tilt angles that facilitate cooling and address ergonomic considerations.
In accordance with one purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a stand for supporting a device may include a base member and a supporting member rotatably connected to the base member. The supporting member may include a first side configured to support one end of the device. The first side has a first length. The supporting member also may include a second side opposite the first side and configured to support an opposite end of the device. The second side having a second length that is shorter than the first length. A number of device supports may be located on the first side of the supporting member and configured to support the one end of the device. A number of projections may be located on the second side of the supporting member and configured to support the opposite end of the device. The number of projections may protrude a greater distance from the supporting member than the number of device supports.
In accordance with another implementation consistent with the present invention, an apparatus for supporting a device at different tilt angles may include a base and a supporting plate rotatably connected to the base. The apparatus may also include means for changing a tilt angle of the device. The means for changing may be connected to the supporting plate.
In accordance with still another implementation consistent with the present invention, a stand for supporting a laptop computer at different tilt angles may include a supporting member and a number of device supports located along a first side of the supporting member. The number of device supports may be configured to support a first end of the laptop computer. At least one adjustable device may be located on a second side of the supporting member and configured to support a second end of the laptop computer. The at least one adjustable device may be adjusted by a user of the stand to support the second end of the laptop computer at a number of heights relative to the first end of the laptop computer.